My Cute Vampire
by Cho Hanna
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan dan kaya raya pergi ke villa keluarganya dan bertemu dengan namja cantik dan manis ! Dan yang paling mengejutkan ternyata namja cantik itu adalah seorang vampire ! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka ? Silahkan baca saja kelanjutan ceritanya ! Chap 1 Update ! My First ff # YunJae
1. Prolog

My Cute Vampire

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek karena author baru pemula !

Jadi mianhae banget kalau ceritanya jelek !

Kalau begitu langsung saja ceritanya !

Summary : Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan dan kaya raya pergi ke villa keluarganya dan bertemu dengan namja cantik dan manis ! Dan yang paling mengejutkan ternyata namja cantik itu adalah seorang vampire ! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka ? Silahkan baca saja kelanjutan ceritanya ! My First ff # YunJae

Pairing : Yunjae

Slight : Sibum , Yoosu , Wonjae & Other

Happy Reading ^_^

Prolog

Pada suatu malam hari dirumah mewah keluarga Jung. " Umma memang benar kita harus ke villa keluarga ? " tanya seorang namja tampan bermata musang ,bertubuh atletis , yang bisa membuat semua yeoja sujud kepadanya." Memang kita harus kesana Yunho ! Umma di suruh nenek untuk menempati villa itu ! " jawab namja cantik yang ternyata umma dari namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho, dan nama namja cantik / umma dari Jung Yunho ini bernama Jung Heechul.

" Tapi um- "

" TIDAK ADA TAPI - TAPIAN JUNG YUNHO " potong Heechul pada Yunho .

"Hng.. Baiklah Umma " Kata Yunho sembari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

BLAMM

Terdengar pintu tertutup dengan keras dari lantai atas. " Huh.. Benar - benar anak itu " kata Heechul sembari masuk ke kamar.

#Other Side

" UMMA KAN SUDAH JOONGIE BILANG ! JOONGIE TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN PANGERAN VAMPIRE ITU ! " kata namja cantik bermata doe berbibir seperti cherry.

" Joongie umma kan hanya menjalani perintah raja ! " kata seorang namja cantik yang di ketahui ibu namja cantik bernama joongie .

" TAPI JOONGIE TETAP TIDAK MAU ! "

BLAMMM

" Mianhae umma Joongie berbuat begini karena Joongie tau inang Joongie akan datang ! " kata namja cantik bermata doe itu dari balik pintu . Namja cantik itu pun pergi ke tempat tidur . Sebelum ia akan ke alam mimpi ia pun berkata " Sampai bertemu besok inangku ! "dan akhirnya namja cantik itu pun tidur.

- To Be Continue -

Jja jelek ya yeorobun ? Kalau begitu mianhae ! Kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini !

Bye bye ! See You Next Chap !

Please Review ! & Please Do Not Bash !


	2. Chapter 1

My Cute Vampire

Chapter : 1 ( First Meet )

Annyeong aku balik lg dengan chapter 1 ! Ngomong – ngomong gomawo banget untuk review dan penawaran pemasukan tanda baca ! Karena Hanna nggak terlalu bisa menggunakan tanda baca dengan baik !

Hehehe,dari pada kepanjangan ngomongnya langsunga aja deh ceritanya ! ^_^

Summary : Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan dan kaya raya pergi ke villa keluarganya dan bertemu dengan namja cantik dan manis ! Dan yang paling mengejutkan ternyata namja cantik itu adalah seorang vampire ! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka ? Silahkan baca saja kelanjutan ceritanya ! My First ff # YunJae

Pairing : YunJae

Slight : Sibum , Yoosu , Wonjae, & Other

Other Cast : Jung Yonghwa ( CN Blue ), Go Ahra, Kim Hyunjoong, & Other

Rated : T

Happy Reading

Chapter 1 ( First Meet )

Suasana pagi hari ini cukuplah mendung. Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah yang menuju ke puncak dan bisa reader lihat seorang namja tampan yg kita ketahui bernama Yunho ini sedang melamun sambil melihat pemandangan dengan pandangan datarnya. ' Kan umma sudah bilang tidak ada tapi – tapian ' hah.. lg tuan Jung muda kita mengingat perkataan ummanya tadi , sewaktu ia ingin memberikan alasan palsunya.

**Flashback**

**Yunho Pov**

**Aku sedang mencari pikiran untuk membuat alasan palsuku. Kalau reader bingung aku sedan dimana ?Aku jawab aku sedang dikamar ku ini. ' Apa aku bilang , aku sedang ada PR banyak atau aku harus bilang aku mau pergi sama si Donghae – ikan nemo itu -#Plak Hanna di tampar Donghae & Eunhyuk.**

**' Ah, itu saja ! Aku bilang ke umma dan appa aku sedang ada PR banyak ! '**

**Setelah aku selesai berpikir aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang empuk dan pergi menuruni tangga. Sampai di bawah sana aku pun langsung pergi menuju ke tempat ummaku berada yaitu, ditaman favoritenya. Setelah aku melihat dirinya yang sedang merajut syal di kursi taman aku pun langsung duduk di sebelahnya.**

**" Yunho, kamu kenapa ? Tumben sekali menyamperi ummamu ini . "**

**" Umma , sepertinya aku benar – benar tidak bisa ikut pergi ke villa deh . "**

**" Memang kenapa Yunho ? " tanya umma kepadaku dengan tampang datarnya dan tetap melanjuti kegiatan merajut syalnya. " Sebetulnya aku, lupa memberitahu umma bahwa aku punya PR banyak. "**

**" Huft.. Lagi – lagi alasan seperti itu lagi ! Umma sudah mengecek agenda kamu, bahwa kamu tidak ada PR lagi ! "**

**" Tapi Umma-"**

**" Kan sudah umma bilang tidak ada tapi – tapian ! Dan cepat bereskan bajumu sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ! Jangan lupa bersiap – siaplah " tegas umma dengan wajah kesalnya sembari membawa syal rajutannya ke kamar. **

**" Hah.. Baiklah umma " kataku dengan pelan saat kulihat punggung umma sudah lumayan jauh. Dan setelah itu aku pun pergi menuju ke kamarku untuk melakukan tugas yang umma berikan yaitu, membereskan baju dan siapa – siap untuk pergi.**

**Yunho Pov End**

**Flashback End**

**Author Pov**

DEGH

Mata musangnya tiba – tiba terhipnotis ketika melihat sesosok namja cantik yg terluka – luka dengan baju yang robek – robek. ' Hah ? Aneh sekali aku ? Kenapa aku terasa terhipnotis untuk menolongnya ' tanya Yunho dalam hati ketika tangannya bergerak ingin langsung membuka pintu mobil. Entah kemauan Yunho atau karena ia sudah benar – benar terhipnotis oleh namja cantik itu. Ia pun dengan cepat berkata " Shim ahjushi tolong hentikan mobilnya ! "Dan benar saja Shim ahjushi langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

Cklek

Pintu mobil pun terbuka. " Yah ! Jung Yunho mau kemana kau ? "teriak nyonya Jung. " Yunho ummamu bertanya ! "teriak tuan Jung. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kedua orang tuanya, Yunho pun berlari menuju ke namja cantik itu. " Yah, Ahgashi gwenchana ? " tanya Yunho.

" Ha..us.. " kata- kata terakhir namja cantik itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan." Yah ! Ahgashi ! Huft.. dia pingsan lagi "kata Yunho sambil menggendong namja cantik itu.

" Yunho – ah kau kenapa ? Dan siapa itu ? " kata nyonya Jung kepada Yunho. " Mollayo umma. " kata Yunho sembari manaruh namja cantik itu di jok belakang. " Huft.. Kalau begitu Shim ahjushi tolong jalankan lagi ! "

" Baik nyonya ! "

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi ke puncak.

#Other Side

" Teuki chagiya ! Dimana Joongie ? " tanya seorang namja bertubuh besar dan bermuka racoon #Author di tiban sama Kangin. " Aku juga tidak tau ! Karena waktu aku mengecek kamarnya dia tidak ada ! "jawab namja cantik yang ternyata adalah umma Joongie. " Kanginie sebaiknya kita batalkan pernikahan Joongie dengan pangeran ! ".

" Tidak bisa , Teuki – ah ! Karena kalau kita membatalkan bisa gawat nyawa kita dan Joongie ! "

" Huh.. Terserah kamu Kanginie ! Aku capek memberitahumu ! " kata namja cantik itu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

BLAMM

Terdengar benturan pintu dekat ruang tamu . " Huft.. Mianhae chagiya aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dan kemana perginya kamu Joongie ? " kata Kangin -namja berwajah racoon itu- sambil berjalan ke dapur.

#Baek To YunJae

Di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas tapi terkesan mewah. Terlihat seseorang namja cantik yang tertidur di kasur dan seorang namja yag sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah cantik itu tertidur. ' Mengapa aku tidak mau memalingkan wajahku dari dia yah ? 'kata Yunho dalam hati sembari melanjutkan aktivitas mari menatap -Jaejoong Umma- namja cantik itu.

" Hnngg.."

Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat namja cantik itu langsung kaget dan berkata " Ahgashi gwenchana ? ". " H..A..U.S "kata namja cantik itu. " Ahgashi ingin ini ? " kata Yunho sembari memberikan segelas air putih. " Ngghh " namja cantik itu pun belum mau membuka mata dan tetap saja melenguh." Yah, ahgashi inginnya apasih ? "tanya Yunho. " Daa..."

" Hah.. Daa.. ? "

" Rah.. "

" Darah...?! " Yunho pun kaget mendengar perkataan namja cantik itu. Tiba – tiba saja namja cantik itu pun membuka matanya. Tetapi anehnya pupil matanya berwarna merah. Dan langsung saja namja cantik itu pun menerjang Yunho. " Yahh! AHGASHI ! ".

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Yunho , namja cantik itu pun langsung menancapkan taringnya ke leher Yunho.

CRASHH

" ARRKKK "Yunhopun berteriak kesakitan. " Ashh.. Saaa..kiitt " kata Yunho sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh namja cantik diatasnya. Setelah merasa sudah cukup banyak ia pun melepaskan taringnya dari leher Yunho." Assshh.. " desahan lega Yunhopun keluar berbarengan dengan namja cantik itu melepaskan taringnya dari lehernya. " Gomawo inangku ! "kata namja cantik itu. " Kau- " " Aku Jaejoong your lord Jung Yunho atau aku harus panggil Yunnie ! "

" Yack! kau vampire ?! Dan sejak kapan kau mengetahui namaku ? " tanya Yunho yang masih shock gara – gara tadi.

" Nde aku vampire dan aku mengenal Yunie, sejak Yunie masih kecil ! "

" Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu ahgashi ! "kata Yunho sembari duduk disofa. " Yack! Jangan panggil aku ahgashi aku itu namja tulen tau ! " kata Jaejoong .

" Hah ! Masa ada seorang namja berwaja secantik ini sih ? " kata Yunho yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. " Sudah kubilang aku namja tulen ! Apa harus aku buktikan ? " kata Jaejoong sembari membuka kancing kemejanya yang membuat Yunho frustasi tingkat kecamatan.

" Yack ! Jangan lakukan itu ! " kata Yunho sembari menahan tangan Jaejoong yang membuka kancing kemejanya.

" Jadi Yunnie percaya aku namja ? " kata Jaejoong dengan gaya satu tangan di depan bibir cherrynya dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Dan satu hal yang paling membuat Hanna gregetan adalah Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan imutnya, yang membuat Yunho ingin menyerang Jaejoong sekarang.

" Iya, aku percaya kamu namja kok ! " kata Yunho sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan menggoda itu. " Yeayyy ! Yunnie baik banget ! " kata Jaejoong sembari memeluk Yunho.

" Yah, sudah Jaejoong – shi aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kau mengenalku ! "kata Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukkan Jaejoong." Yunie- ah jangan pernah panggil Jaejoong – shi mengerti panggil aku Joongie atau BooJae kalau kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana aku mengenalmu ! "kata Jaejoong dengan nada tegas sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

" Nde..BooJae ! Bagaimana kau mengetahui ku ? " kata Yunho sambil tersenyum kaku karena melihat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Nah begitu donk ! " kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum." Jadi begini ceritanya ".

**Author Pov End**

**Flashback**

**Jaejoong Pov**

**" Halmoeni ! Joongie ingin nanya siapa sih inang Joongie ? "tanyaku kepada halmoeniku yang sedang merajut syal." Halmoeni juga tidak tau Joongie ! "kata halmoeni yang membuatku mempoutkan bibirku sendiri.**

**" Hehehe... Joongie tidak boleh cemberut begitu donk ! Kalau Joongie cemberut nanti nenek nggak kasih tau loh ! "kata nenek .Yang membuatku langsung tersenyum. " Siapa nek ? Siapa namanya ? "kataku sambil merajuk – rajuk ." Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Yunho ! "kata nenek . " Benarkah ? "kataku sambil sedikit percaya. " Benar kok ! "kata nenek sambil tersenyum.**

**Jaejoong Pov End**

**Flashback End**

**Author Pov**

" Semenjak itulah aku mencari orang bernama Jung Yunho sampai akhirnyabertemu Yunie kecil ditaman ! " cerita Jejoong.

" Jadi kamu namja cantik yang ditaman itu ? Yang aku kira yeoja itu ? "

" Nde, itu memang aku ! "sahut Jaejoong.

" Tetapi-"

BRAKK

" Siap-" Belum sempat Yunho selesai berteriak Jaejoong pun langsung membekap mulut Yunho dengan tangannya .

" Yuniee tolong diam saja ! Karena meraka datang ! " ujar Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berwarna merah darah , yang membuat Yunho tambah takut.

- To Be Continue -

Mianhae kalau tambah jelek atau gaje ! Karena Hanna juga bingung kapan YunJae mau di pertemuin. Jadi mianhae dan ini balesan review dari Hanna ! ^_^

NaraYuuki : Gomawo Yuuki eouni atas reviewnya ! Oh, kalau inang itu aku jg lumayan nggak tau ! Cuman seingetku itu ! Inang itu adalah orang yg mengabdi kepada vampire , yah semacam ketergantungan begitulah eoun ! Dan aku mau banget kok kalau Yuuki eouni kasih masukan soal tanda baca ! Jadi Gomawo banget ya,Yuuki eouni !

Oh Hannie : Gomawo banget Mii – chan reviewnya ! Dan maaf ya, kalau masih kurang panjang ceritanya !

JungJaema : Gomawo atas reviewnya ! Dan mian, kalau ceritanya masih kurang panjang !

irengiovanny : Gomawo atas reviewnya ! Dan ini udah lanjut , kok !

js-ie : Gomawo atas reviewnya ! Dan di chap ini, 2 orang ini udah bertemu kok !

Park Young Hwa : Gomawo atas reviewnya ! Dan mian kalau masih pendek !

BooBear : Gomawo atas reviewnya ! Dan ini udah lanjut , kok !

Dan Gomawo Banget untuk para Guest !

Nah, tadi balesan reviewnya dari Hanna ! Dan ikutin terus ya, ceritanya !

Please Review ! & Please Do Not Bash !

Bye Bye ! See You Next Chap !


End file.
